


Nick and Larry

by cutielemon07



Series: What Really Happened at 10 Downing Street [3]
Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - 20th-21st c., Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c.
Genre: Cats, Gen, Nick clegg monologuing, all fictional, awkward interations, deputy prime ministers, duh - Freeform, nick Clegg of course, oh my, pining for the prime minister, the cat is a cat, to a cat, who is?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8318635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutielemon07/pseuds/cutielemon07
Summary: Nick Clegg meets 10 Downing Street's newest Chief Mouser, Larry the cat.





	

Nick Clegg shuffled awkwardly in his seat, staring at the cat in front of him. The cat that his boss-no, partner-had adopted. The apparent new Chief Mouser. The one that had jumped up onto David Cameron's desk and was sitting there, tail twitching as he seemed to stare Nick down. 

"Hello." Nick said. "I'm Nick Clegg, the Deputy Prime Minister. Can I touch you now?"

Nick moved his hand slowly towards the cat, who loudly hissed at him and tried to bat his hand away. 

"Screw you too, you useless animal." Nick huffed, folding his arms instead. "I'll talk instead. Are you enjoying your stay at Number 10 Downing Street?" He asked. "I'm the Deputy Prime Minister and the leader of the Liberal Democrat party. Sometimes though, I think Dave doesn't respect me. There are Lib-Dems in the cabinet, of course. But there's much more Tories. And because there's more Tories, Dave must think he has more authority to do what he wants." 

Nick cleared his throat and the cat cocked its head and looked at him, almost with interest.

"I told him not to raise uni fees because the Lib-Dems didn't want that and I promised. Now I guess all I can say is 'British public, I'm sorry for getting involved with Dave'." He said. "I let myself be ruled by my heart and my dick and not my head. But he's so attractive, you know? The way he talks like he's a member of the Royal family. The way his upper lip seems to stick to his teeth like he's doing a botched impression of Adolf Hitler. The way he looks at me all the time like I'm an idiot. He even calls me an idiot. All the time."

Nick sighed. "I bet he calls you an idiot too, doesn't he, puss?"

The cat simply let out a meow in response. 

"Of course he does. Nothing's ever good enough for Dave." 

After five minutes of silence, the cat stood up and walked across the desk to Nick and began purring. It meowed again. 

"I like you too, puss." Nick brought his hand out to pet the cat again, rubbing his hand on its neck. He noticed the tag on the collar and looked at it. "Larry. Your name's Larry. Of course." He rolled his eyes.

"Listen, Larry, I have to go now." Nick stood up. "Dave wasn't supposed to be gone this long and he and George and Theresa are probably mocking me horribly behind my back. Either that or they're watching this and are going to use it for blackmail, so best not to give them any more fodder, right?"

Another meow.

"Cool." Nick stood up from his seat. "Catch you around, Larry." 

Nick casually walked out of the room. What he didn't know was that yes, David Cameron, George Osborn and Theresa May had indeed been watching his reactions with Larry along with David's wife Samantha. 

**Author's Note:**

> Written when I was 17 for a laugh.


End file.
